Woes of Adulthood
by MiHnn
Summary: His Freshman year, he met her, fell in love with her, and she broke his heart. His Sophomore year, he tried to forget about her, but couldn't. His Junior year, she turned him down again. Now, it's Senior year, and for once, he's the one saying 'No'.
1. Prologue

**A/N - This is my first fanfic for the greek fandom. I've always loved the dynamic between Cappie and Casey, and now since the new season started, the levels of frustration regarding their relationship has increased ten fold for me, which is why I decided to bring in my own level of angst that I enjoy into this season's storyline. I will try to keep the characters in character as much as possible. **

**Please feel free to review and tell me what you think. And any criticism, I'm willing to listen to, but please, don't be too harsh :) - also, depending on the number of reviews, I'll decide whether to keep posting this story. **

**About this story - This is a prologue of sorts, so it's extremely short. What I wanted to do here was simply try out a writing style that I hope is reflective of Cappie's character. The up coming chapters will be much much longer. **

**Thanks for taking time and giving this a chance. Hope you like it. And more than anything..**

**Enjoy!**

**-------------------------**

**Prologue**

His life is _such_ an oxymoron! (okay, so the word might have just sunken in at some point at one of his psychology lectures) He was the example, if not the King of the concept 'enjoy life in college - drink whatever you want, hang out with whoever you want, and do whatever you want'. His life was supposed to be free and easy (less like a tampon commercial, but more like a beer ad) Instead, here he was again, trapped in another crazy love triangle that is fitting for the scripts of Bold and the Beautiful (he doesn't watch soaps... that much) And the most popular entity of this said love triangle? Casey Cartwright! She was just... everywhere. And we are not talking about stalking here, people. We are talking about randomly enjoying oneself with a few buddies, drinking themselves into a stupor, or simply doing something monumentally stupid, recording it all the while for the enjoyment of others, when suddenly... Wham! She's there! And she's looking at him, and he can't stop himself from looking at her. And they are just standing there.. looking at each other.. and it's so... familiar, and right, and wrong, and scary and.. not.

"I heard you're dating again." She was smiling that fake smile his way. He never liked that smile.

"Yeah. I am." His smile was also fake. No point not being equal, now is there?

She was looking at everyone else above his shoulder, her eyes avoiding his. "That's good. Thing's are going back to...normal."

He nodded. His throat felt clogged all of a sudden.

"Um.." She was fidgety. "Is it anyone I... know?"

Suddenly, it all made sense. She was jealous, although she would never admit it. The good angel beside his shoulder snapped at his always prominent devil internally, for enjoying her jealousy. "No. Not really." He shrugged.

"Oh." She was surprised. They were supposed to be friends after all, and friends share everything including the secret of the best nail polish remover ever!

His coffee was burning his hand. "Well, I better get going then." He gestured to the building behind the blond. Startled, her eyes widened as if she was suddenly aware that she was blocking his entrance. "Socrates waits for no man." He raised the cup in a way that (he hoped) was comical, tilting his head in an effort to keep the conversation light.

"Yeah. You're right. Sorry. I..." She stopped her nervous chatter to take a deep breath and smile at him. (Genuinely this time) "I just wanted to say, happy birthday, Cap."

His eyes widened as she placed her hand against his chest, leaned up on her toes and pecked him lightly on his cheek, her lips barely grazing the corner of his lips. His eyes closed involuntarily, and it took all of of the self control he possessed not to move that inch towards her and kiss her fully on her lips. As she moved back, he smiled. Not that hard when you've had over a year to prepare the right smile to give your ex-girlfriend.

"Thanks. A year older, a year wiser is what Beaver always says." He looked up confused. "Although he personally sees himself as a twelve year old."

She let out a light laugh. "I'll see you around then."

He nodded again, not liking the opportunity to say good bye. "Yeah. See you around."

With a last small smile, she turned around and walked away.

It took a fellow senior to bump into him, nearly spilling his coffee, for his trance to break. His eyes finally falling away from her barely visible form. Taking a sip of his scalding hot drink, he intentionally tried to break the spell she easily cast over him. He was back where he started. In a love triangle including Casey, himself and the flavour of the month. Unfortunately this time, his flavour of the month was a blow up doll named Pamela Anderson. Casey should never know that he had no one else in his life beside her ever influential presence. He was going to get over her this semester. And if a rumour he started about seeing someone was going to help him stay away from her, then so be it.

Casey Cartwright was going to be flushed out of his system once and for all.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N - Hey, everyone who read and reviewed, thanks so much for having faith in this. I'm also happy that you liked the writing style. Cappie is hard to write since on the show, they mainly focus on Casey's character. But I'll try to let the same fun, flirty, witty Cappie come through. So, please tell me if I'm succeeding or not, 'cause it'll be a shame if I wasn't true to the show.  
**

**Oh, and I also forgot to mention in the previous chapter, I do NOT own Greek.. **

**Enjoy!**

**------------------------------**

**Chapter 1**

On one's birthday, one would do many 'splendorious' things that would make one happy. Examples include, watching the 'Titanic' while doing a hilarious voice over with one's friends (burps and farts make riveting conversations), adopting a puppy and dressing it up similar to that of Paris Hilton's chihuahua (a photo shoot is also appreciated), and last but not least, stealing something that is of insane value (to a geek) from the Omega Chi House.

Cappie sighed. Currently he was doing none of those things. Instead, he was with a book... in the library.. and (brace yourself) he was actually (seriously, not jokingly) studying.

He sighed again. And again. And again. Then got 'sush'd (particularly loudly) from the librarian.

This was not working for him. He was in college! _College_! The one place to let loose and enjoy, instead, he's worrying about his grades. He looked around the library, observing the many people who's noses were unceremoniously set against the grindstone. When did he become one of them?

"Psssst."

His head snapped back to the book. "I'm studying, I'm studying!" Geez, didn't that woman ever let up?

"Cap!"

He raised his head. He didn't know she knew his name. Maybe Wade was right, she _was_ checking him out. But instead of the librarian, his eyes met familiar ones. "To what do I owe this great pleasure?" He winced as the librarian walked past, shushing him in the process.

Rebecca eyed the woman sheepishly before she turned towards him again, silently gesturing him to meet her at the back of the library. Curious, he followed her.

"You know, if Hilda catches us, we'll be in a lot of trouble." He grinned as they reached the last row of books.

Smiling slightly, Rebecca rolled her eyes. "If she didn't catch us then, she won't catch us now."

"So.. what's with the Bond behaviour?" He leaned forward, his eyes sparkling with humour. "Am I in danger?"

She grinned. "You would like that, now wouldn't you? Actually.. I need a favour."

This was interesting. His eyes roamed up her body. He could help her with anything. "What do you need?"

Her eyes narrowed mockingly. "Not that."

He leaned against the bookcase, crossing his arms in confidence. "That's too bad. Last time I checked, I'm _really_ good at that."

"Well.. this is more of a Greek favour."

Even more interesting. "Oh?"

"Yeah. You see, this weekend is the ZBZ alumni mixer where we usually take the women who have obviously boring lives out on the town and remind them what it was like to be young." Ouch. But then again, she had always been harsh. It came hand in hand with her honesty.

"And?"

"And.. we're broke."

He leaned forward. That can't be right. "You're what now?"

"We're broke."

"_Broke_." That still didn't sound right. "Broke as in...Trump broke, or Kappa Tau broke?"

She hesitated. "Kappa Tau broke."

"Well, that's not good. How does a fine establishment like yourself continue throwing those ridiculously cute tea parties without the money to purchase pink ribbon?" He asked in a scandalized tone. In his defence, they _do_ use (a lot of) pink ribbon. "And how can we, the modest Kappa Tau's help?"

"Well.. because of our.. financial constraints, we have decided to have the mixer in the ZBZ house instead of a five star hotel."

He grinned. "Ah! Homey _and _cost affective."

She continued. "But the problem is that we still have to give the impression that we are a first class sorority in order to get more money from the alumni." She looked at him expectantly. "So to create the ambiance... we need waiters." She finished quickly.

Wait! Halt! What? "You need my boys to wait on you _and_ your desperate housewives?" That is just demeaning, and wrong, and embarrassing and... he's run out of synonyms.

"It's only for one night, Cap." She pleaded, her hands close to her chest in a prayer like stance (completely redundant considering he knew she never went to church).

"If we do this... and I mean _if_.." He did have a soft spot for begging girls. "What's in it for us?"

She grinned. "We can promise you the next two mixers with the most popular sorority on Greek row.." She said chirpily.

"Five." Making this sort of thing easy is for suckers.

Her face scrunched up. "Three."

"Four."

"Deal." She grinned.

Ugh. He didn't like this. "Still...I don't know.." He began thoughtfully. "Are you really in that much trouble?"

"We are." She nodded enthusiastically (He remembered the Darth Vader bauble-head in his room)

He was going to regret this. "I'll tell you what. I'll ask the boys, and if we vote and agree to do this, then I have no issue with it."

He made her smile, that's something. "That's great, Cap. Thank you so much. And we wont let you down. Promise."

Whoa! "Don't get excited. I said we'll put it to a vote. That's all."

"But the whole point is that you are considering it, right?" She suddenly looked away thoughtfully. "I hate it when Casey's right."

Ca-who? "Casey? What does her.. she.. what does she have to do with this party... thing?" He did _not_ stammer. He was just surprised to hear that name after he had successfully put it out of his mind since he met her outside the library two hours and twenty two minutes ago. That's all.

Rebecca watched him carefully. "She was the one who suggested we ask you guys."

He felt self-conscious with the way her eyes studied his. "Oh?.. Yeah.. I guess we always help..." He cleared his throat. "..whenever we can. Greek houses must stand together after all, right?" He laughed. Nervously. Damn his acting skills! He knew he should have majored in drama at some point.

She was still watching him, eerily.

"Yeah... so I better.." He pointed. Gestured. Somewhere. "I better get going."

"Sure. Just think about it okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah.. I'll ask the boys." Suddenly he was composed again. "See you around?"

She smiled. He smiled back, trying his hardest to ignore the meaning behind her smile. The sad, 'I understand' look. He didn't need it right now. He turned to leave. "Cap!"

He faced her. "Yeah." He couldn't help it if he was fidgety. He needed air.

Her smile was affectionate. "Happy birthday."

His smile was tight. "Thanks." Turning around, he went back to his seat, grabbed his book and left. If anyone heard him muttering 'this day just keeps getting better and better', they kept it to themselves.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N - Thanks for all the support and reviews :).. I decided to try to make this fanfic in the form of a typical episode (as much as possible), which means, it's going to have as much Cappie goodness with a huge dose of angst at the end. Also, since this is only in Cappie's view, the story might seem a little disjointed at first, but I got a plan (kinda). :P**

**Please feel free to review, and Enjoy!**

**P.S. - I do NOT own Greek.**

**----------------------------------**

**Chapter 2**

Ah! The KT house! Is there any other place on earth, that provides a valiant haven for all things good in the world? As Confucius would say, 'there is not.'

"You're with a book."

Cappie looked up at his dear little brother, who eyed him critically. The confusion on his face was something he always enjoyed. Because lets face it, if people weren't confused with what he was doing, then his life would hold no meaning. "Why yes, Spitter. You have a keen eye. Remind me to promote you to Attorney General someday." Turning back to his book, he flipped the page, settled back in his seat, and placed the unlit pipe back between his lips. He made slight puffing motions to mirror a Nineteenth Century moment (aura matters).

Rusty sat down on the coffee table in front of him and looked on. "But it's a text book. You know, the kind where you have to study it and you get quizzed on later...?" Cappie kept his head down. "The kind where reading means you're trying to pass the exams...?"

This is probably when he was supposed to say something. Looking up in shock, Cappie decided to try another tactic. "Could it be that I'm just trying to occupy my time and thought this worthy of the New York Best Seller's List?"

Rusty's eyes remained wide and confused, though he grinned to hide said confusion. "I thought the only book that was worthy of that spot was Thorn Birds."

How dare he throw his own words back at him! "Thorn Birds was an amazing tale about a woman opening herself into heartbreak, while losing one's family in the process." He grinned. "Plus, her getting it on with a priest is kinda kinky." He looked at his book, moving the pipe in a way that (he hoped) was extremely accurate to how the British held their tea cups. After a moment (more like a second) of observing his brother staring at him, he looked up in question. "Is there something you want to tell me? Ask me? Maybe sing to me?"

Rusty was nervous. Fidgety. More than usual (and that's saying something). "It's just that, there is this party thing at the ZBZ house, and they're kinda broke..."

"And they need us as waiters. Yes, I heard. Personally I'm curious about the Labour Laws and what they would say about the situation."

"So, you know?" He asked uncertainly.

How in the world did Rusty get into the Honours Engineering Programme with a lack of logic deduction skills? "Er.. yeah. Rebecca told me." He had to fight the urge to say 'duh', after all that's such a fifteen year old girl thing. He kicked the habit when he was eighteen.

"So... what do you think?" That forced casualness thing? Spitter can't pull it off.

Giving up on the book, he tossed it aside and leaned forward in a (very) thoughtful manner (he's still British remember?). "She's withholding sex until you help out isn't she?"

Rusty nearly choked. "What? _No_! It's just that they really need help."

There comes a moment in a man's life when he must decide whether or not to mention the 'C' word. Deciding to bite the bullet (after all, he's brave), Cappie sighed before he gave in to his curiosity. "Do you want to do this for Jordan?... Or Casey?"

Rusty looked down. "Maybe both."

So he might have nodded to himself. He's intuitive, so sue him. "Maybe you could enlighten me on how the sisters ended up in the unemployment line." He smirked. "Did they try to purchase a country?"

Rusty grinned despite himself. "I'm not sure. Something about not having enough girls and the fact that some of the pledges are leaving. Apparently their ranking has gone down."

That was interesting, _and _surprising. "_Really?_ They're losing pledges?" Why did the words 'poor Casey' flash in his mind? He shouldn't care what she's going through.

He was met with a shrug. "I guess."

"So um.." He had to do this casually. "How is Casey taking it?"

Maybe he shouldn't have said anything. Especially since his little brother gave him _that_ look again. Seriously these people should let up. He's not a homeless puppy. (If he was, he would have an amazing shaggy-brown coat) "She's Casey." Rusty said in an obvious tone. And somehow, Cappie knew exactly what that means. "She says it's not a big deal and they can get through this..." (But?) "But...it doesn't seem like it.."

He didn't like where his mind was going. "That bad huh?"

"Yup."

He was thinking (Never a good sign).

"Are we going to help?"

"Huh?" He might have spaced out for a minute.

"Are we going to help out?" Rusty asked forcefully.

His mouth opened, words were forming, and yet, he couldn't say no. "I don't know. Like I told Rebecca, we'll put it to a house vote. We are after all Greeks, and as such, every decision must be made within a democracy." (He might have chickened out, but technically, he was being fair)

"That's good. Casey..." He stopped, and it could be for the totally planned (not) facial expression that his face decided to adopt (he wasn't still hurting or anything). "And Jordan.." He said quick (nice save). "...will be grateful..." Ah ha. "..for us trying..." No kidding. "...and maybe us doing it." That hint was totally lost on him.

"So you don't mind waiting on your own girlfriend?" Cappie asked curiously. Seriously, this kid is a droid.

"If it helps her out, then no. You wouldn't mind if you were in my shoes." Now _that_ comment was way below the belt. It would have been an innocent comment had he not looked at him _that _way again.

"First of all, your shoe size is ridiculously small compared to mine, and out of respect for you I will not mention the rule girls live by regarding the size of a man's feet." Rusty cocked his head in confusion. "And secondly, I know that you have a personal connection with the ZBZ house, but I don't. Out of respect for _your_ personal connection is why we will be voting on whether to help out the pink sisters. If the boys vote no, then we're not doing it." He stood up. "Sorry Spitter, but that's how it's going to be."

Grabbing his text book, he made his way to the staircase and ran up as quick as he can to his bedroom. As soon as he closed the door shut, he let out a low breath. This feeling of moving on was frustrating him. He _was_ moving on, wasn't he? Sighing, he fell back on his bed and rubbed at his eyes. "Ugh Casey!" He said passionately at the ceiling. "Was there any other woman so named who brings about yonder pain?" He chuckled at his sense of poetry. He needed to learn more Baron. Giving up, his thoughts went back to Rebecca's plea, now turned Rusty's plea but is secretly Jordan's (and Casey's) plea. He understood why they approached him. The KT's would do anything he asks. He single-handedly controls the votes. Any other decision would be easy. But because it's Casey (_Casey_), he didn't think he could do it. On the other hand, since it's _Casey_, he feels like he should.

Standing up suddenly, he started looking around his room, tossing his clothes from one pile to another. Where did he leave that magic eight ball?

**A/N - Lol.. Sorry, I just couldn't help myself. I had to mention the news brought to ZBZ ears during this week's episode. And how sweet was it that Cappie planned to lavaliere Casey? And how sad is it that it didn't happen? :(**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N - Please review :)**

**P.S. - I do NOT own Greek.**

**----------------------------------**

**Chapter 3**

It was a system they took minutes to perfect. Jeremy nodded at Wade. Wade to Beaver. Beaver to Ben. Ben to Cappie. And well... Cappie to everyone. The signal was given, the place was set. All that was missing was...

"The music!" Beaver yelled exuberantly as one of the new pledges (the name is extremely difficult to remember) pressed the button.

And just like the birth of Simba, the soundtrack of the Lion King (Disney version not Broadway) burst into colourful African chants signalling his arrival. The double doors were opened, and he stepped onto the famous backyard of Kappa Tau. His arms were wide open to signify welcome. The long robe he wore that was made out of (fake) tiger skin, to signify nature. His unusually heavy hat-like thing to signify fun and merriment. And the applause from all of his subjects and equal worshippers alike? A-M-A-Z-I-N-G.

He took a deep breath to begin his speech. "Welcome! We here at the KT house would like to welcome yonder people from far and wide. May your bellies be filled with much sweet and unhealthy food. May your heads be filled with many a humorous tale. May your women.." He winked at a few, and was delighted by them unbuttoning their tops. "..receive the right to please me tonight. Therefore, to light the ceremonial tree I call upon Pumba!" They waited. But nothing happened. He was smiling. Even though _someone _forgot their cue, and everyone was staring at him expectantly. "Pumbaaa!!!" He quickly turned around to find Beaver cowering in the side. Cappie gestured frantically for him to come forward. After being pushed (roughly) by the other KT's behind him, Beaver moved forward slowly, stopping to whisper into his President's ear.

"Um.. Cap? Why couldn't I be Timon?"

"Beave, we discussed this. Timon's gay, and you don't want to be gay do you?" Beaver shook his head. "Then go to the ceremonial tree." With one final look over his shoulder he grabbed the stick of fire handed to him by one of the pledges and proceeded to 'The Tree'. With one final nod from his brothers, he set the semi fake tree surrounded by a makeshift island of water, on fire.

Grinning, Cappie threw out his arms. "Let the celebrations begin!" The crowd cheered. Yes! These were his people.

---------------------------------------

Maybe he was getting too old for this. He had tried to drink. A lot. But something always seemed to come up, and for some reason, he always chose the not-so-fun thing to do over the completely-fun thing to do. Sighing, Cappie bent down and picked up another can. He didn't get it. This was a KT party. Only beer and other fancy liquor allowed.

"Wow. Nice.. outfit?"

He shouldn't have stiffened. His eyes shouldn't have closed in an effort to calm himself down, as well as his rapidly beating heart. Turning around, he smirked. "It's a ceremonial robe to signify my rebirth."

"Oh." Casey looked amused. "And how many rebirths has this robe seen?"

He looked down at the once magnificant poncho, now dripping with God knows what. "I'm down to about eleven I think." He removed the garment and tossed it to the floor, revealing the same jeans and t-shirt he had under it since last night. "What brings you to my neck of the woods?"

She seemed startled. "Well, I just thought we could talk."

He stopped picking up the trash to look at her quizzically. "Talk?"

She shrugged. "Yeah."

He still looked at her quizzically. "Nice time to pick to have a _chat_."

The laugh she let out sounded very nervous. "I know. It's just....I know you know about the ZBZ thing and..."

His smile might have fallen really quick. But it had nothing to do with the fact that it hurt that she came to see him on his birthday (Fine. Day after) to discuss Greek business. "..and you want to know if we'll help."

She smiled sheepishly at him. "Um.. yeah?"

He smiled despite himself. "We're putting it to a vote tomorrow. I'll let you know."

"Thanks, Cap." She was about to leave when she suddenly turned towards him. "You need any help?"

Grinning, he tossed her a garbage bag. "Help yourself."

--------------------------------------

He groaned. "Kill me now."

She giggled next to him. "Come on, Tiger. This is the last load."

Sighing, he grabbed the really heavy garbage bag (could have been a dead body in there) and tossed it into the dumpster with Casey's help. "There. Done." Feeling that they (he) were too far away from the house, he collapsed onto the lawn. Spread eagle has always been his favourite position (among others).

Laughing, she joined him. "I missed this."

He looked at her. Missed sleeping on the lawn at eight in the morning?

At his expression, she grinned. "I mean, I miss the two of us hanging out. I hang out with Evan. A lot. But not with you."

_What?_ He sprung up, resting on his elbows. "You hang out with chambers? A lot? Why?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. We just.. talk."

He looked away. He knew it. All that fake, I'm-poor-now-I'm-just-one-of-you was utter crap. Evan Chambers was a good for nothing...

"How are you doing, Cap?"

His eyes widened as she turned to her side, her head resting on her open palm. Did everything she do remind him of her in bed? "Not bad. Classes are a bitch, and I'm behind with book-taculour. Things could be better."

She looked taken aback. "Wow. The last time I asked how you were, you told me how the party planning was going, what was broken at Kappa Tau, and whether or not Wade decided to go commando on his first lesbian double date. And now.. you mention books? I'm impressed."

He rolled his eyes. "Did Rusty tell you I'm becoming mature or something? 'Cause the kid might be misinterpreting my actions."

She laughed. "Rusty didn't tell me anything. I guess we've just noticed the change." She smiled softly. "It's a good change, Cap."

"Oh?" He turned over to his side, mirroring her position. Noticing her face really (like freakishly) close to his, he might have panicked (a little). "You think it's a good thing?"

Her smile fell, and her eyes watched his intensely. "It is."

Maybe he subconsciously shifted a bit towards her. "Are you giving me a compliment ?"

"I am."

"It's working." He mumbled softly, his eyes not leaving hers. He needed to look away. Step seven of the 'Get over Casey' list up in his bedroom has this listed as a potential kiss moment. And he was not going to kiss her. Even though her eyes were practically pleading him to. Even though he felt himself move forward. Even though he knew they were supposed to be _friends_.

She was the first to look away. "I guess I better get going."

Sighing, he fell back onto his back. "Yeah."

She looked at him, her eyes clouded with something he didn't want to decipher. "I'll see you around then."

He nodded, his eyes focused upward and away from her.

"Goodbye, Cap."

Why wasn't she leaving? "Ciao."

She waited for another few seconds before she stood up quickly and made her exit. As she left he let out a breath he had no idea he was holding. This thing between them, it was going to kill him.

**A/N - Sorry for nothing much happening. But I have a really bad habit of setting things up in my fic instead of diving right in. My shrink is trying to cure me. **


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N - I do not own Greek.**

**Sorry for the delay. Thanks for the reviews of encouragement :) - How great is it that Cappie and Casey are finally together on the show?? Hope this fic gives their relationship justice. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

So there is this recurring dream (not the one where he shows up naked to class and all the women fan themselves in awe). It's always the same. Silky blonde strands between his fingers. Long legs circled around him. Soft, parted lips. Long dark lashes. Soft curves against his hard form. The arch of her back. The feel of her skin. Deep brown (gorgeous) eyes looking up at him and no one else. It's always a tangle of limbs, the sheets pushed away and to the side to fulfill the primal need of feeling one's skin completely against another. Their breathing laboured, their movements slow and sensual. Then there is this moment. The heat rises, he feels himself about to let go, and her head goes back and she moans.. "Please Cap"....

This however, was _not_ how it was happening.

"Please Cap."

Image... delete. "Huh?"

Casey eyed him curiously for a minute before looking at him earnestly. "Can't you do _anything_?"

She looked desperate. The favour! Of course. He shrugged. "I'm sorry, Case. But the house voted." To his credit, he _did_ feel bad. He watched her as she nervously hit her fingers against the Styrofoam cup of coffee. They were in their usual meeting place where all the essentials could be easily grabbed. And by essentials, he means caffeine.

"But why did they turn us down? Was it because they don't feel like partying with the ZBZ's...?"

"Er..no, actually. They would love to party with any girl, you know that. It's just..." How can he put this delicately? "They don't really see the need to do any work unless they get something in return." He cleared his throat. Kinda true anyway.

She looked at him, confused. "But we were giving them something in return. The chance to party with the best sorority on Greek row."

Again, think _delicate_. "Um... I don't think they were focusing completely on _that _sort of 'return'." He looked at her pointedly.

Her eyes widened. "Oh. _Oh_."

"Yeah."

She looked down, amused. "You guys have such high standards."

"And we are insanely proud of it."

"Maybe you could convince them to change their standards for one night?" She smiled, sheepishly.

He looked away. One thing he always had a problem with, was saying no to the Cartwrites. Damn them and their baby seal looks. "I don't know, Case. The reason we let in pledges is to _get_ people to wait on us."

"I understand that but we _really_ need this."

"I know." He leaned forward. "And I wish I could help. But the KT's will not do anything they don't want to do."

"Not unless _you_ ask them. As a favour I mean." She watched him carefully. Okay, so he might have temporarily forgotten that Ms. Cartwright used to be a series regular and knew the system inside out.

He let out a light chuckle before he leaned further towards her. "What's in it for me?" If she reads anything suggestive by his tone, or look or general sex appeal... she might be onto something.

Her lips parted in an amused smirk. "You're something, you know that?"

"I've heard rumours."

"Well..." She leaned even closer. "What do you want?"

Wait. He was bargaining here, right? The position of power was supposed to be vested with him. Then why did it feel like he was in an unreal musical? A musical because a one man band was close by playing his own rendition of Paris Hilton singles (all bubble gum pop sounds the same).

"Cap?"

"Yeah." Reflex.

"You've been looking at me the past two minutes. Would you like to tell me what I could do to help the situation?"

"Yeah."

"Um...Cap?"

"Yeah."

She looked at him playfully. "Stop staring."

"I would love to, Case. But you look absolutely _enchanting_ today. Did you do something with your hair?"

She lightly shoved his shoulder. "Don't try to change the subject."

Chuckling, he shrugged. "Why don't you ask Chambers?"

"Are you kidding me? Can you imagine the Omega Chi's getting down and dirty enough to help others?"

He took a large swig of his coffee and burned his tongue. "Exactly."

Her eyebrows rose in confusion. "Exactly, what?"

"Exactly why my brothers feel unappreciated. Helping is all well and good. But forgetting us the minute we help..." He looked at her pointedly.

Casey bit her lip thoughtfully while he pretended that that little action had no sexual meaning behind it. "You're right. We have to show them appreciation."

He did a double take. "What?" That was not what he expected from her. The sparkle in her eye kind of worried him a bit.

"Thanks Cap." Grabbing her bag, she stood up, waved and left. He watched her leave, his eyes naturally following the latter part of her body as she hurried across the quad.

Casey Cartwright, what are you up to?

* * *

He took a deep breath as instructed. Then, he cocked one eye open. "Can I go now?"

Beaver, Wade and Heath shared a look. "I don't think you're ready yet, Cap." Heath said sympathetically before he clapped him on the shoulder. They looked at each other again in satisfaction, as if congratulating themselves on a job well done. Considering that he was simply sitting patiently on the couch waiting for them to continue, that expression seemed a bit premature.

Wade moved forward, and held out his hand. "I got you something."

Cappie stared at the object for a minute. "A rubber band." Honestly, he doesn't get the connection.

"Yeah." Wade nodded as he placed it on his wrist. "Aversion therapy." He probably looked weirded out, because his brother continued to explain. "Lets say I'm going on a diet.."

"You'll have to soon." Beaver chuckled from behind him earning a death glare.

"Anyway, lets say that I really really like chocolate cake..."

"Like rich, succulent, juicy chocolate cake." Heath piped in, but then went silent when they stared. "Continue.." He gestured.

Wade turned back to Cappie. "Every time I see this chocolate cake, I would want to eat it..."

"But not in a gay way." Beaver stated earning another look.

"So anyway.." Wade continued. "In order to stop myself wanting the chocolate cake, every time I think about it, I would simply snap the rubber band against my wrist. It's proven to be a healthy way to stop any addictions. Unless you somehow manage to cut yourself and bleed out of course." He finished with a grin.

Cappie raised his eyebrows in confusion. "Of course. But what I don't get is why you're telling _me_ this. I don't need to cut down on the chocolate cake. Last time I checked, I look pretty good for a sloth."

They looked at each other again, and Cappie felt himself getting just a bit annoyed. What was their deal?

Heath stepped forward, like an appointed spokesperson. "We just think that if you ever want something that you shouldn't want.."

"Or shouldn't have..." Wade continued.

"Or shouldn't want..." Beaver helped.

"...this would help get over her.." His eyes snapped up, while the eyes of his brothers widened to comical proportions. "I mean.." Heath sputtered. "It. This would help to get over... _it._"

"He means the cake." Beaver helped. Again.

Cappie eyed them. This could mean one thing. They probably saw how weird he's been acting around a certain blonde, and they care. He loved them more for it. "Okay." He huffed as if defeated. "The next time I want..._chocolate cake_... I promise to hold myself back."

"That's good." Wade rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "We don't want you to gain weight or anything."

"No." Cappie said slowly. "We wouldn't want that." Standing up swiftly, he gestured to the pool table. "Anyone up for a game?" He felt the need to channel his frustration somewhere. Their faces broke into wide grins as they jumped at the chance.

Right. So... chocolate cake. Very bad. He got that. It's just that, Casey Cartwright was so much more than chocolate cake. And she was making it harder for him to stay on his diet.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N - I apologise profusely for getting so late in updating this fic. I have been under so much work and exams that it's been a bit difficult to write the fic, even though it's basically set up in my mind. I am determined to finish this fic since it's my first, and most probably my only chapter story for Greek. **

**About this fic - I started this during season 3, the first part. So, for the benefit of the fic, the end of the world party happened, and Cappie didn't go after Casey. Cappie and Evan are friends courtesy of the secret society, and Jordan is still at Cyprus.. :)**

**I do not own the people, props, or the scripts of Greek.**

**------------------**

**Chapter 5**

"So... Heard that you and Casey are friends again."

First of all, that whole mumbling thing? Evan can't do it. Cappie shrugged. "Yeah. We are. Kind of like how you two are friends."

His ex-enemy shrugged in a totally nonchalant way that made him think he wasn't that casual about it. "We talk." Grabbing a rag, Evan set about rubbing clean an ancient urn that the forefathers probably once puked in (lets face it, all secret societies practice the opposite of sobriety). Cappie watched him curiously for several reasons. One, Evan's eyes were narrowed in intense (die, you urn) concentration. Two, he looked weirdly angry (the word 'die' comes to mind). And three, he was taking it out on the poor ancient pot.

"Whoa there." Cappie grabbed the urn quickly with deft fingers as he noticed how the rag nearly burned holes in the valuable thing. "What did the pot ever do to you?"

Evan's lips quirked slightly upwards, though the smile failed to reach his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he looked at Cappie seriously. "Do you ever feel like we're moving backwards?"

Cappie shrugged. "Sure. I walk backwards all the time. There is this game-"

"No. I mean..." With a sound of frustration, Evan tossed the rag and ran his hand through his hair. "With us? Do you feel like sometimes, we keep going back to Freshman year?" He looked at Cappie expectantly, and Cappie found this talk strangely dejavu-ey.

"I know you always wanted to date me but-"

Evan let out a sigh. "Cap."

Cappie shrugged. "You mean us being friends?" Either he had completely missed Evan's point, or his once best friend had the teeniest bit of selective amnesia. "I seem to remember us being friends way before Freshman year. Unless you saw me purely as your wing-man at camp." He finished with a grin. It immediately fell from his face as Evan continued to look at him seriously.

"No. I'm talking about you, me..." His jaw twitched as he suddenly found the table beside them interesting. "...and Casey." He finished softly.

Cappie continued to stare. Yeah, he had completely missed the point. "Casey?" Was she always _the_ point?

Shrugging, Evan turned away from him, another urn grabbing his attention. The fact that his grip tightened painfully around the stupid ancient urn in his hands, meant nothing. See? A normal college student would see this as a simple talk down memory lane? But him? He sees it as so much more. Placing the urn down carefully, Cappie felt a hulk-like moment take over as he watched Evan's back as he diligently kept working. Crossing his arms, he kept a mindful eye on his fellow brothers and sisters around the lair.

"What about Casey?" He sounded casual (not).

Evan paused for a minute before he turned slowly to face him. "I don't know. I just.." He shrugged again, his glance falling away. "It's nothing."

Taking purposeful steps towards Evan, Cappie prayed to Hera that he didn't look like he was threatened. Because he was not. No reason to be. So, he was not. Definitely not. "It's not nothing." His casual tone might be slipping somewhat. And he might be accusing Evan of something. But, hey, the guy asked for it, right?

Evan held up his hands in defence. "Look man, I was just voicing an opinion. It's not like we're stupid enough to repeat Freshman year."

Cappie's shoulders deflated. "Yeah." He mumbled thoughtfully. "We're older now. Wiser. We're practically wrinkled with memories not to be repeated." Still... "But what about Casey?"

"You know what? Forget it." Evan let out a nervous laugh. "I guess I was just.. reminiscing."

Throwing him another suspicious glance, Cappie turned back to his original set of chores. "I guess we should do that from time to time." After a minute of feeling Evan stare at him not so subtly, he looked up curiously. "What?"

"Is something going on between you and Casey?"

Cappie nearly choked on air. "What?" He did _not_ squeak. "Me and _Casey_?" Why wasn't his voice coming down? He laughed nervously. "No. _No._" He emphasized strongly.

Was it just his imagination, or was Evan the Chambers actually trying (not that well) to hide a smile? "Okay then." Cappie watched Chambers turn his back to him and resume his load of the work. Feeling eerily like he was played, he grabbed a rag and rubbed against the urn he once held. He had to ask her. They might be broken up, and her life maybe none of his business, but he _was_ her friend, and ergo, entitled to telling her that re-dating an on-again off-again douche is not in her best interest.

It took Jenny from sciences grabbing the urn from his hands with a yelp for him to realize, that he might be just a teensy bit angry.

* * *

There is this thing called heaven. He might not be dead, or wearing white robes, flapping his feathered wings or playing a harp. But it sure did _feel_ like heaven.

"Um.. Cap?"

Keeping his eyes glued on the seemingly large number of grinning vixens, Cappie tilted his head towards his brother. "Yes Beeve?"

"There are angels on our doorstep."

Yes... there were. "I can see that." And considering the silent, jaw dropped expressions of his brothers around him, he could guess that they too, see _that_. (In a totally non-sexually objective way, of course)

The blonde, long legged enchantress leading the pack, grinned. "Honestly, Cap. We're just here for the mixer with Kappa Tau."

He grinned back. "Normally, I would believe you. But I gotta ask... what's with the white.." His glance moved appreciatively down her body. "...barely hiding anything from the imagination...tight.." He took a deep breath as his eyes travelled up her gorgeous form, stopping at her grinning features. "...dresses?"

Casey looked down at her outfit, as the others self-consciously smoothed theirs. "Oh, you mean these old things? These were the costumes we wore for the 'Heaven and Hell' party. We went as angels, of course." She grinned innocently, the way she was squirming to look innocent, making his pants think thoughts not quite so innocent.

"Of course." He grinned back. "Well then ladies.." He opened out his arms in acceptance. "...welcome to the Kappa Tau mixer." The boys cheered behind him, immediately making their way towards the girls standing behind their leader.

"Not so fast." Everyone stopped in their tracks, the girls smiling deviously as Casey held out a hand. "I hope you realize that we would love to keep partying with Kappa Tau, but.." She paused, wincing at a thought. "...there are...complications."

Looking like his favourite tv show was about to get cancelled, Beaver's features fell. "Complications?"

Ashley stepped close to Casey, her arm slowly circling her waist. It would be a blatant lie to say that any Kappa Tau didn't follow the movement in detail. "Yes Beave. You see, we might lose our house. And if we lose our house, we won't be able to stay on Greek row, or party with the Kappa Tau's or..." She leaned suspiciously closer to her best friend, and was it only in his mind? Or did Casey Cartwright actually bite her lip and giggle at the way Ashley looked at her? "...have any sort of..._fun._" If he didn't know they were two heterosexual girlfriends with a purely platonic relationship, he would be having certain thoughts right about now. Wait. No. Thoughts still there.

"Is there anything we can do?" Beav asked innocently. Their brothers nodded in agreement.

"Well..." Ashley said mischievously as she bit her lip. "It would just be great if we could have some help for this party thing."

"You mean the waiting on the party thing?" Wade piped in.

Ashley's smile dropped so fast, it looked like it was slapped off her. But the next second, she was showing her brilliantly white teeth again. "Yes. Help us one day, and party with us for the rest of the semester." The brothers started muttering in approval. "So?" She grinned widely. "What do you say?"

Feeling the mood of the house becoming distinctly ZBZ friendly, Cappie panicked. "Actually.." The murmur of approval halted. ".. we can do another vote. Later." They were all looking at him. Good thing he doesn't have stage fright.

The ZBZ's immediately looked at him in confusion. Especially a certain blonde who shall remain nameless but who's name rhymes remarkebly with 'placey'. He avoided her gaze and instead looked at Ashley, who's grin had fallen.

"Um....okay." The President said nervously. She turned to the girls. "Shall we?" With a welcome cheer from the boys, the girls stepped over the threshold and joined the party. Except for one.

Cappie stayed rooted to the spot as the activity levels increased around him, his glance fixed solely on Casey's. She looked hurt, confused, and it looked like she had just been cheated on. Again.

After an awkward moment, she finally took a step towards him. Jerking away from her, he turned on his heel and left. He couldn't face her just yet.

**A/N 2 - Next up, confrontation...:) Please review... :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**I do not own Greek**

**Chapter 6**

He managed to dodge her for a total of twelve glorious minutes. That is, until she spotted him behind Pledge Rover joining in the cries of 'chug. chug. chug.' as he encouraged the well established drinking game involving booze, a woman, and a camera. He couldn't have been more proud as he watched Rover put up his hands in the air with a hearty cheer. (This must be what parents feel like when they see their kids graduate after seven years in college)

Then his eyes met hers. Pride fell and panic grew. "Excuse me gentleman." With a quick congratulatory pat on his pledges' back, he ducked, hoping he dreamed that little gleam of determination in her eye.

But as usual, no such luck.

"Oh, no, no, no." He gritted his teeth as he lifted one leg high, for all intent and purposes, to move forward. But she held tight, her little fists grabbing even more material of the back of his shirt to hold him still. "You're not going anywhere, Cap." She pulled back roughly, making him stumble slightly as he reached both arms before him, begging his brothers for help. These wonderful non-blood brothers of his watched curiously, hell bent on _not_ interfering in a confrontation with a woman scorned. He couldn't really blame them. It was a by-law of the Kappa Tau rule book under 'reasons to save your own skin'. He cursed that clause.

"Casey." He hoped his voice sounded confident and threatening, and didn't betray exactly how scared he was. She slackened her grip slightly, and he pulled with all his might, only to be thwarted by her death grip, again. What was she bench pressing these days? Seven hundred and fifty?

"Cap..." She was using her condescending motherly-love tone. "I just want to..." She pulled him towards her roughly. "...talk." Her tone might have sounded cheerful, but he could hear how the words came scraping through her gritted teeth.

It was safe to say, he was seriously scared shit-less at this moment.

With an inspired idea (He's a Kappa Tau, how could he not have one?), he quickly dropped his shoulders and shrugged out of his favourite checkered shirt which he wore over his gray t-shirt, and while Casey stood there sputtering, he made a mad dash for it.

"Sorry, Case. Gotta go. Talk later." He yelled over his shoulder as he hopped over a few passed out individuals (He was jealous that unlike him, they were currently in a happy place) and ran out to freedom. All the while thanking Zeus for the invention of heels for women. Men look nice in them too, but that could be thanked for later.

* * *

This time, he managed to dodge her for a total of two hours and thirteen minutes, all thanks to his fellow brothers always moving just a little to their right or left to cover him when she walked in sight. It didn't help things, however, when the ZBZ's would move _away_ to show exactly who he was cowering behind. And that was how she found him, cowering behind Beeve (In a manly way, of course) and a sheepish grin on his face.

"Hey Case. Glad to see ya." He lifted his plastic cup as a peace offering. "Jack Daniels?"

With a huff, she grabbed him by his ear and pulled him up, ignoring his string of dignified 'owowowowow'. "We need to talk." Letting his ear go, she grabbed his gray shirt in a way he couldn't shrug out of (little minx) and dragged him to their perfect confrontational spot. The closet. She shoved him in roughly and closed the door behind her. He could practically hear the ominous music playing when she turned the lock and leaned against the door with her arms crossed and a death glare on her pretty little face.

"Just so you know." Cappie said confidently as he rubbed his sore ear. "They'll notice if my body goes missing."

He expected her to smile, or at least her lips to quirk. But she looked at him wearily, and part of him deflated at the thought that this time, she really wasn't into any joking. He didn't know how to handle anything but jokes. "What gives?" She looked absolutely confused. "I thought you were on our side."

"I _am_ on your side."

"Really? Cause back there? I didn't see you on _our_ side. I saw you on anyone's side _but_ our side." She looked at him expectantly, daring him to prove to her otherwise. But he couldn't.

He sighed. "Look. I just thought that it would make more sense to follow the charter." He doubted she would believe it. He didn't believe it. And he was right.

Her eyes widened in disbelief. "Follow the charter?"

"Yeah." He shrugged. Another attempt to grasp the only excuse he had. "The charter dictates that any decision to be made regarding the house has to be made during an official meeting."

"And you decided to follow this _now_?" She raised her eyebrow at him, challengingly. Her tone sarcastic. "Especially since the KT's have recently started making their meetings 'official'?" .

He fought the impulse to wince at her tone. Instead, he decided to challenge her. "_You_ think we shouldn't do this officially?"

"Oh, I think we should do this officially." She said quickly, not missing a beat. "But I also know that _you_ have never done anything officially. So, why start now?"

"Maybe we want to turn over a new leaf."

"That is as likely as the KT's getting a 4.0 GPA."

And, she insulted him. "Hey, you never know. Miracles can happen." His tone was dead serious. And so was he.

She faltered slightly under his hardened gaze. "I just..." She finally looked away, tired. "...don't get why you wouldn't let them agree to this. You said it yourself, you wanted to help."

"I _do_ want to help." That, at least, was true. He hoped she could see his sincerity.

"Then...why?" She looked at him helplessly. Cappie cursed himself inwardly. Did she have to have Bambi eyes?

"I..." What could he say? It's not like she made it easy for him to lie to her. "...I don't know." He finally let out with a defeated sigh. He honestly didn't. Maybe Freud's ghost could shed some light.

She eyed him curiously, his sincerity probably confusing her. "But you _do_ want to help us, right?" Her eyes held fear, as if the answer was something she didn't want to hear.

He got what she was saying. She wanted to know if he was still willing to help _her_. How could she ask him that? "Yeah. Of course." His tone was soft, his eyes giving her the meaning behind his words. "I want to help."

She held his gaze wordlessly for a minute, as if dissecting the true meaning behind what he just told her. "Okay."

He shrugged, at an attempt to be casual about it. "Okay." But his eyes stayed resolutely on hers, ruining the effect he wanted.

She gulped unconsciously at the way he looked at her, and he followed the movement slowly. From her lips, down her throat, to rest on the crevice of soft skin that tasted salty whenever she was nervous, like now. "Okay." She whispered again. Softer this time, effectively breaking into his thoughts and forcing his eyes to snap up.

He nodded, his own lips dry. There was something off about this. When had she gotten so close that she had to tilt her head up? When had he moved so close that her warm breath practically tickled the bottom of his chin? His heart skipped a beat as it maddeningly continued beating at a crazy pace. The blood pumping through his veins were drowned out by her heavy breathing. He hardly noticed that his own breath was coming out ragged, just like hers. Her eyes widened as she stood her ground, her lips parting softly, like an invitation. His gaze fell on them, her lips, which he never got to touch, or taste. And _God_, did he love how they taste. As if by his own volition, he moved forward. Part of him expecting her to stop him, shove him back, do _anything._ But she didn't. Because the next thing he registered was that his eyes had closed, and his lips were on hers. Softly, experimentally... and she wasn't moving away.

**TBC**

**A/N - Sorry about the cliffhanger. I've never really done it before, and thought I'd try it..lol.. :P.. Anyways, please tell me what you think about the progression of the story. **


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N - Right...so.. this chapter is really angsy.. And pretend that the closet is double the size that it appears to be on Greek, for the sake of this fic..We need to give Cappie pacing room.. :P Enjoy! :D And thanks for the reviews... :D **

**Warning : This chapter is M rated (I haven't decided whether or not to rate the whole fic as M). I'm just rating it as such to be safe. And you get to see a much more darker version of Cappie that is generally depicted in the show. Though, personally, I think it's possible for him to act as such when pushed to the limit. You have been warned. **

**I do not own Greek. This fic is purely for fun purposes. **

**Chapter 7**

...

Normal Cappie, who is oh-so-fun-loving, would have thrown caution to the wind and just kissed her like she's never been kissed before. But he wasn't normal Cappie at this very moment. He was instead, pod-Cappie, an alien who thought things that didn't make a lick of sense two seconds later. And pod-Cappie, pulled away. Normal Cappie _so_ wanted to kick pod-Cappie's ass for that.

"This okay?" He asked her softly, his lips barely a hairsbreadth away from hers, his eyes intensely trained on her. Another reason for a good ass-kicking. He _knew_ it wasn't okay. He _knew_ she wasn't okay with this.

No words came out of her mouth. Instead, she nodded slowly, as if she was in a trance, her eyes fixed clearly on his lips. He was floored. She wanted him as much as he wanted her. And out broke Normal Cappie.

With a barely controlled growl, he grabbed her, one hand moving around her waist, another burying itself in her hair, while his lips crashed into hers without a second thought. He nipped, licked, and pulled against her lips, reveling in their taste and feel. They kissed each other hungrily, lips opening immediately and tongues exploring as they remembered how the other felt all those times before. He barely noticed it when he roughly pushed her against the door until a gasp escaped her before she tugged him closer. His hands roamed continuously from her arms, to her waist, her shoulders, her back, only to caress her down her bare thighs. He hooked his fingers under her and lifted her up, encouraging her legs circling around him. He continued to kiss her furiously, his fingers dancing across her skin in an effort to study her, remember what she feels like. He nearly lost it when he felt her small hands roughly grab onto his t-shirt, and lift it up in wild abandon so she could run her fingers against his chest. Her breath was hot as she pulled back, only to latch onto his neck and bite his racing pulse lightly. "I missed you." She groaned against him as he moved his hips against hers, letting her know exactly what he wanted to do her, at that very moment. She moved to kiss him again, but pod-Cappie made an appearance again. He jerked his head, dodging her begging lips. Her eyes widened. "What is it?"

He stared at her, speechless. His mind, not to mention his most beloved body part was begging him to continue. But he couldn't. All he knew was, that he just _had_ to know. "What's going on between you and Evan?"

Her hands, which had been moving in soothing circles across his chest and shoulders stopped. "What?" She croaked, and Cappie knew that as random as that question was, he had a right to ask.

He moved his hands to her waist, his eyes boring into hers. "What's going on between you and Evan?" His tone was no longer breathless, but firm. He expected an answer.

"No...nothing." She stammered. Her lips split into a nervous smile. "Nothing's going on." Her fingers started their soothing circles again. "You don't have to worry about him."

One thing Casey Cartwright was, is an awful liar. Giving up on the brief dream he had of taking her to his bedroom and showing her exactly what he missed about her, Cappie dropped his head and took in a shuddering breath. "I can't do this."

Casey grabbed onto him, panicked. "What?"

He looked up at her again, his eyes begging her to tell him the truth. "What's going on between you and Evan?" He asked her softly for the third, and he convinced himself, for the final time.

Her eyes widened in fear. "I..." He waited, her fidgeting against his hips not helping at all. She finally looked at him, pleadingly. "He kissed me."

Cappie let out a breath he had no idea he had been holding. Facing away from her, he brought his hands to her thighs, tugging them away from him.

"No. It didn't mean anything." She kept a strong grip on his shirt as she slid down, her heels hitting the floor gently. "I didn't kiss him back."

He was trying. He was _really _ trying not to rip her hands off him and storm out of there in search of Chambers. "Casey." His tone was deadly, even to his own ears, as he grabbed her hands in his gently, in an effort to make her let him go.

But she stayed firm. "Cap. Listen to me." She tried to meet his eyes. "It was just a peck. Nothing else happened. I didn't kiss him back."

He gave up on trying to free himself. "When?"

Her eyes widened in fear, again. "What?"

Again he knew, this was the right question to ask. "When?"

"I..." He tried to free himself again. "Wait." She tightened her grip on him. "Today." She said slowly, obviously dreading this. "Just before we came here."

"Why did he kiss you?" He asked forcefully, determined to hear the whole ugly truth.

"I don't know." He narrowed his eyes at her, and she stammered a reply. "He said..he wanted to..get together. But I'm sure he didn't mean it." She finished quickly.

He was losing his patience quickly. "I have to go." He made an attempt to get out of her grip, and he succeeded, only to have the exit blocked as she stepped in front of him. "Casey. Move." His tone was deadly, something hardly anyone has heard him use.

"No." She said stubbornly. "Not until we talk."

"We are _done_ talking." He snapped.

"Why? Because Evan kissed me?"

"No. Because Evan wants you." He paused, unable to believe that _that_ was the main reason. But hearing it out loud made him realize, that it was true.

Her eyes widened. "What?"

He ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "I told you. I can't do this again. I can't repeat Freshman year."

"We won't."

"We _will_." He paused. "We _are._ Evan and I are friends again, Case. And he wants you, and I want you, and you? You can't make up your mind."

"That's not true." Her eyes pleaded with him. "I chose you."

"Well, that's great." He shrugged sarcastically. "Then we are definitely on the same track to Freshman year. You choose me first, then something happens, and you bail. Straight into Evan Chamber's arms."

"That's not going to happen."

He snorted. "Your optimism astounds me." He said calmly, going back to the Normal Cappie mode for a second.

"And your pessimism astounds _me_." She said just as calmly.

He didn't know what did it. Maybe it was the fact that he was just...done. He was frustrated, and tired of this whole back and forth thing. Maybe it was that he really loves her, and part of him hates her for it. Or maybe it was the fact that he wanted to forget all his problems. But whatever it is, it made him move towards her, grab her face between his hands and kiss her roughly. She responded earnestly, which he didn't really expect. He _knew_ that deep down inside, this was not how he wanted to treat her, his hands gripping her so hard that bruises were inevitable. He wanted to take her to bed and worship her body. Spend hours tickling her, and caressing her, pleasuring her until his name was the only thing she could cry out. But not like this.

Still...

They were tangle of limbs as he took his anger out on her. He didn't waste time as he discarded her clothes, his actions nearly ripping her skin tight skirt. "Cappie." Every time she protested, he would cover her mouth with his, burying her objections under his bruising lips. He didn't bother discarding his own t-shirt or pants. He just undid the zipper and the top button, and that was it. It was just one thing he wanted at this moment. To _feel_. To feel anything but betrayal, or loss, or anger, or hopelessness. He just wanted to feel her skin against him, and take what she was offering. He wanted nothing else.

When he entered her, his breath hot on her neck, her nails digging into his arms, he heard her whimper against his ear, and the first inkling of regret creep-ed into him. He exhaled against her, not really stopping his actions. He needed this, and it wasn't like she was stopping him either. Her fingers tangled in his shaggy hair as she brought him closer to her. Comforting him in a way that he didn't think was possible. She was completely a willing participant, even though he had never been rough like this before. She let him bite her, grip her, shove her lightly against the wall with every movement. She moaned and whimpered, but never asked him to stop. He tried to convince himself that it had nothing to do with Chambers, this was all him and her, and no one else. But part of him knew that his anger had come from somewhere, and his former best friend was the prime suspect. Closing his eyes, he moved faster, trying to forget everything around him.

It was not long before she cried out, him joining her just after, a shuddering breath releasing through his gritted teeth. They stayed like that, their breaths mingling, skin slippery with sweat, their eyes, which had been anywhere but on each other, finally meeting. He dropped his arms from around her quickly, as if he was scorched by the contact. She looked around nervously, picking up her discarded clothes and slipping it on silently. He got the hint, as he soundlessly straightened himself out. When she finally finished, she turned to face him. But he couldn't really look at her. "I'm sorry." His voice was gruff, remorse heard in every syllable.

She let out a small smile, one that didn't really reach her eyes, as she moved towards him. Lifting up her hand, she gently placed it on his cheek and turned his face towards her. "I know." Leaning upwards, she pecked his lips lightly. "We'll talk later?"

He nodded, unable to say anything else.

"I have to go." She said softly. He understood, she wanted to be alone.

Nodding again, he stepped away from the door and let her leave. With a final look towards her, pleading her to understand him, he closed the door, leaning against it, hoping the strong wood would comfort him. It didn't. He let out a low breath. This was all Chambers fault. He was going to _kill_ him for making him feel so insecure that he had to treat Casey that way. He had never treated _anyone_ so roughly before. With a sigh, he turned to open the door and leave his haven when another fact hit him hard. The whole time they had been joined, not once did he kiss her. Not _once_. Cursing himself, he decided that he really needed a drink. Bad.

**A/N 2- I know! This came out of no where. But I hope you noticed how he was still comedic Cappie at the beginning of the Chapter until things started getting very serious... tell me what you think?  
**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N – Sorry for getting so late with this update. I sometimes forget that people read this story, and are waiting for an update. **

**To vmikaelian : Thanks for the reminder :)**

**About this fic : It's a filler chapter, so it's really short.**

**I do not own Greek in any shape or form.  
**

**Chapter 8**

…

When hung over, Cappie follows a rule of thumb created by the wise Kappa Tau's of his previous generation. Sleep, sleep, and sleep. Having someone gently prodding him awake is definitely _not_ part of the plan.

"What?" He mumbled, or muttered. Or was that a grunt?

He heard someone sigh before prodding him again. "Cappie."

At hearing the voice of his socially challenged little brother, he lazily popped open one eyelid. "What?"

Rusty seemed to look around the trashed household, his glance roaming over tons of unconscious bodies. "Casey's here."

Oh. How nice. Casey's here. He put his head down only to jerk back up, his eyes wide. "What?" He might be repeating himself, but that was hardly the point when his head hurt like a bitch.

Rusty eyed him worriedly. "She's at the door. She wants to see you." His eyes roved over Cappie's disgruntled form. "Maybe you should change first."

Grunting, Cappie used all the Star Wars movies in his arsenal to focus on one important thing. To stand up. Groaning, he made his way onto his hands and knees, only to slip and land sprawled out on the floor with a dull thud. It was safe to say that Rusty helped him up, and _not_ the 'force'. He started heading towards the door, but his little brother's grip tightened. "Cap."

Shrugging out of his grip (seriously, hardly any upper body strength), Cappie decided to ignore him. The kid was probably used to it by now. Holding his head, he blinked profusely at the light, wondering when God decided to switch to a hundred watt sun. When he finally reached the door, which was so very far away, he cringed as the memory of last night hit him full force. He knew what he was walking into. A woman's wrath.

Only, the woman in question wasn't standing there with a riding crop in one hand, and a scowl on her face. Her expression was neutral. And when she saw him, her lips split in a small smile. He paused, unsure of what crazy alternate universe he was suddenly in.

"Morning Cap."

He blinked. Then, he blinked again. Nope. No anger. She looked at him like she looks at him every day. Like he hadn't. just hours before, had her pinned against him in the closet. With minimal articles of clothing, no less. And for some weird reason, that hurt. "Morning." He grunted unenthusiastically as he held his poor, beat up head.

She seemed to have forgotten what she was about to say there, for a second. "I…um…" She nervously pulled a few blonde strands behind her ear. "I came with a different proposal."

He _definitely _had no idea what she was talking about. "Huh?"

She shifted from one foot to the other. "The..um...party thing."

His eyes widened as much as it could. "Oh."

She dropped her eyes from him and started wringing her fingers nervously. He couldn't help but follow the movement. "It's just that…it's tomorrow, and we really don't have any other option." She let out a nervous laugh. "We are _literally_ screwed." Her eyes met his pleadingly.

And he stopped breathing for a few seconds. "I…"

"I know what you're going to say. There's nothing in it for you. I get that. But we _really_ need your help. The existence of our house depends on impressing the women who are coming to Cyprus tomorrow. I can't leave ZBZ in ruins when I leave. I just…_can't_." She looked slightly away, as if embarrassed by her mini outburst.

"Case, I-"

"_Please_." Her voice was soft, and she sounded…defeated.

"Alright." He found himself mumbling, without a second thought.

Her eyes widened in barely hidden hope as she looked at him. "Really?"

He smiled softly at her. "Really." Her grin widened, and he realized that he wanted her to look at him like that every time.

"Thanks, Cap."

He bowed his head slowly, only to wince at the small movement. "It's our pleasure."

A very awkward moment passed as she fidgeted at the doorway, and he debated whether or not to bring up the incident the previous night. Before long, she took the decision out of his hands. "I better.." She gestured randomly.

"Yeah." He grunted joining in the random gestures.

"I guess I'll see you. Tomorrow?" She eyed him expectantly, probably waiting for a refusal.

"It's a date." He grinned, immediately regretting it. Her smile fell at the same instant his did.

She watched him carefully before smiling lightly at him. "Bye, Cap." And with a quick wave, she was gone.

Cappie watched her leave, his headache seeming to increase tenfold. Why did the goodbye sound so…permanent?

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N - I know! I'm so late. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Times 1000. But better late than never, right? :D**

**I do not own Greek.**

* * *

Chapter 9

He was twitching (and not in a good way).

"Um... Cap?"

Turning around, Cappie called for Beaver affectionately. "Come on here, buddy."

Lugging himself closer, Beaver handed the black tie over. "I just don't understand why we have to wear these things. They're so hard to put on."

Cappie tossed the silky material over his brother's head and went to work tying the knot. "You and me both." Leaning back, he appraised his handiwork. "Not bad if I do say so myself." The two Kappa Taus turned simultaneously towards the full length mirror.

"I feel like a waiter."

"Really?" Cappie straightened his tie and checked the cuffs of his shirt. "Personally I think we would be welcomed to join 'Happy Feet'."

"It's a good thing penguins are friendly creatures."

"Did you know," Cappie said in a knowledgeable tone, "that some penguins are gay? True story."

Beaver nodded before his face was marred by a thoughtful frown. "Does that mean the male penguins lay eggs too?"

Cappie paused for a bit to weigh the pros and cons of telling his brother the truth. "Yup," he said deciding quickly with a confident smile. "That's very much possible, Beav."

"I think I'm going to look for some penguin eggs." With a huge grin, Beaver left, leaving Cappie to sigh resolutely at his reflection.

He looked quite dashing as a waiter, if he did think so himself. Which he did (in a completely non egotistical-Evan-Chambers way, of course). His hair simply compliments the look way too much. He could run for President in this attire and people would know that a change was indeed awaiting them. A change from public policies to beer pong. Still, he could make it work.

With a quick wink, he turned to leave. He needed all the confident boosting powers his reflection could give him.

* * *

The Kappa Taus arrived at the ZBZ house looking dashing - as usual, with a few squicks like messy hair and questionably ironed white shirts. But in the grand scheme of things, they were practically pixel sized issues. Ashley put them all to work immediately; ordering things like, 'you handle the champagne', 'you, the hors d'oeuvres', and 'you... just stay there and don't talk to _anyone_." Cappie of course, with his infinite knowledge of liquor was _not _allowed to be the bartender. He was so insulted, he actually _gasped_. Loud!

"Oh you," Ashley said with a grin and a slap to his arm. "You're far too valuable to let you have the mundane job of pouring drinks."

"Shows how much you know," Cappie said wisely. He leaned towards her and whispered, "You do realize that any other person would steal a shot or two. But not this guy," he finished with a grin, pointing to himself with a ridiculously open-mouthed wide grin splitting his face.

When Ashley simply looked at him, unimpressed, he dropped that award winning smile of his. After all, his jaw hurt. "You," she said brightly, leading him to the foyer, "will be our greeter. All you have to do is say, 'how are you doing this evening?' and 'may I please take your coat?' Got that?"

"And after that?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Then take their coats."

"Do what I say I'm going to do. Gotcha."

"Oh, and one more thing. When you see this lady who's-"

Cappie stared. Not at Ashley. No. Never at Ashley. But at the gorgeous blonde vixen _behind_ Ashley. At the absolutely gorgeous, long legged beauty who was walking down the stars so slowly that his heart pumped to the beat of her high heeled stilettos.

He actually stopped breathing.

"Cappie? Cappie! Cap!"

Oh. Back to Ashley. "What?"

She looked over her shoulder at Casey, who was now at the bottom of the stairs and looking at him shyly. He was _not_ undressing her with his eyes. He was simply..._musing_ about undressing her. Later. When others weren't around. Or even when there are people around. It doesn't matter. He's not picky.

Casey of course, had to smile at him, making his heart beat quicken so fast, he had the undeniable urge to place two fingers on the pulse on his neck and check a warning for a heart attack. "Hi, Cap."

He...was supposed to speak. "You look..." He had no words. No statements. No poems to tell her exactly what he thought of her in that ridiculously short dress that she should wear _only _for him. But she blushed, so he could say proudly, mission accomplished!

Ashlely, of course just had to 'shoo' his fantasy person in the fantasy dress away. Literally. "And now get to work," she said as she spied the first two alums making their way up the pathway.

Muttering under his breath, he did. Wide smile in place, gentlemanly statements in hand, Cappie had to admit he ruled the greeting job - which he was sure was a job that was available in any five star hotel. But who was he kidding? He would never get to work in a place like that. After tonight, he would be too much of a legend for a job with that kind of calibre. And let's face it, doormen are _awesome_! But he couldn't leave KT. Not yet.

Cappie was actually having a good time, until...

"What are you doing here?"

Cappie glared at his former best friend, who turned into his enemy, who became his ex-enemy, who then became his acquaintance, but who has now graduated to Scum of the Earth! Twice removed from Hitler.

"What does it look like I'm doing here?"

Evan looked taken aback by Cappie's tone. "Are you _working_ here?"

"What's it to you if I'm working here?"

"Er... Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Peachy. Never been better." Cappie likes sarcasm for a reason. "But here's a riddle I can't solve. What are you," insert poke against chest that works as a light shove, "doing here."

Evan stumbled slightly, his eyes looking at Cappie incredulously. "Watch it. No one's here. We don't have to pretend like we don't like each other anymore."

Cappie shrugged. "Who's pretending?"

Evan eyed him in confusion. "Hold on. Did I do something...to offend you?"

"Nothing at all. But you didn't answer my question. What are _you_ doing at a mixer for broads with no bros?"

"Um. Casey asked me to come. My father is on the board of trustee fellowship that-"

Maybe it was all in his head. Maybe, Cappie found himself on a different plane of existence where he punched Evan Chambers and felt mighty good about it.

But the truth is, he was nowhere else but in ZBZ, wearing a penguin costume and is expected to wait on Bing? Oh, hell to the NO!

He didn't think about it really. Before he knew it, Cappie had decked Chambers right in the nose. Evan staggered back in shock before aiming a shot towards his face, which didn't work out since he ducked, and got hit in the neck. This hurt like a bitch, by the way. Then he hit Chambers, who hit him back. And the next thing he knew, they were brawling; cowboy style, and a woman was screeching and he was in such pain that he had half a mind to sue Evan. But then Evan hit him again, and he gritted his teeth and aimed and before he knew it, all hell broke loose.

And if anyone asks, he didn't start it.

.

**A/N - I think the next chapter is the last before the epilogue! :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N - This is the final chapter! I know, it took forever, but at least I finished it, right? Right? **

***crickets* Okay then...**

**Thank you to everyone who read, favourited and reviewed this story. I'm so sorry that my muse took it's own sweet time. The ending is a different approach to how other fics in this fandom are, so I ask that you don't light the pitchforks just yet. **

**Thanks all :)**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Cappie sighed. There was nothing better than placing a bag of frozen peas on a bruised eye. It made him feel like a warrior who had just survived a particularly dangerous battle against Dr Evil who is essentially the Doctor of all things evil; which is, in his mind, worse than a dentist armed with a drill. He pressed the bag lightly against the top of his cheek, letting the cool soothing feeling of numbness take over the throbbing pain. Slowly, he leaned to the side so his head could fall against the staircase railings, his eyes closing in relaxation.

"_What_ is wrong with you?"

He winced. Yup, that's not a nice sound to wake up to. Looking up, he viewed a very unhappy, a very annoyed, a very pissed Casey. "You know," he groaned out, "many people have asked that same question while none have found the right answer."

She simply pursed her lips. "Don't joke. This is not the time for joking."

He blinked at her. "I was being serious."

She glared at him before she let out a tired sigh, her shoulders slumping in defeat. "Scoot over."

Determined not to incur further wrath from this woman, Cappie shifted on the steps of ZBZ, allowing her to sit right beside him.

Casey sighed as she shook her head in disbelief. "Every time I turn around you and Evan are having it out. Is there some alpha male tendency that you both have to beat the crap out of each other? Because ruining my life so the two of you could limp on home doesn't sound like the best way to spend your time."

Cappie smiled. "If you thought this is bad, you should have seen the other guy."

She glared at him. "I did see the other guy. And he looked just as bad as you."

"Are you kidding me? He doesn't have this face."

Her lips quirked at his obvious snide remark that hinted not so subtly at his looks as compared to Chambers. He liked when she did that, it meant he could still make her smile. But when her glance fell on him, that small smile was gone. "I just don't get it. After all these years why can't you and Evan go back to being friends?"

"Are you and Evan friends?"

"Yes," she said with an earnest nod.

Cappie swallowed, hoping the lump in his throat would go down. "Are we friends?"

She suddenly looked at him with her eyes wide. "We...I would like us to be friends."

"And only friends?"

She looked away. "Cap..."

"Because if it's only friends..." He dropped the bag of frozen peas so he could look at her, _really _look at her. "I can do that. Just friends."

She stared at him in a way that he could have sworn that she seemed upset by his answer. "Good. That's good."

"Great." He shifted towards her. "Just one thing. As your friend, can I request something?"

She shrugged half-heartedly, her expression curious. "Sure. Anything."

Channelling every single Superman movie in his arsenal, Cappie leaned forward and gently brushed his lips against hers. Her lips parted with a gasp but he didn't take the invitation, he leaned back instead, already regretting the decision not to kiss her in such a way that she would forget her name. "Don't let anyone treat you the way I did." Dropping his gaze away from hers, he stood up shakily and started heading towards the door to let himself out; all the while determined not to look back at her.

* * *

Cappie groaned as he stepped out into the sun, blinking at the ridiculous hundred watt light that was streaming through his eyelids to burn the retinas of his eyes. After so many hours of staring at a paper with words dancing along like tiny black smirfs, the sunlight did nothing to ease his way back into the life of the living. Smacking his lips with the need for coffee, Cappie adjusted the leather strap of his backpack on his shoulders and started heading for the coffee cart on campus. He was so zoned into that one kid with the apron and the wondrous mug he was holding that he didn't notice the blonde who was standing right next that said kid, getting her own coffee.

"Oh. Hey."

He blinked, automatically shifting from one foot to the other. "Hey."

They both looked away, he to give his order and she to stir the darn thing in her hand.

"So I-" "Is it-"

They stopped, a nervous laugh escaping them both.

"You first," Cappie said with a bow.

Casey's smile was unsure. "Is it true you're graduating?"

He suddenly looked away, finding the progress of his coffee extremely interesting. "If that is what the school board says."

"That's what everyone says."

He stayed silent, his eyes scanning the grounds for possible distractions.

"So...um...Why now?"

He looked at her. "What?"

"What changed? What made you think to yourself, 'I need to graduate this year'?"

He opened his mouth, and then closed it. Opened it again, closed it again, and then smiled sheepishly. "It's just time." He shrugged.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Time? It's just...time?"

"Yup."

Her eyes narrowed further as she glared at him suspiciously. "You're lying."

He let out a nervous laugh. "No, I'm not.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"No you're not."

"Yes, I'm...Ha-ha...You nearly had me there, Cartwright." Her smile was small but it made him want to kiss her nonetheless.

Casey shifted suddenly. "I got into Law school."

"Oh?" he asked in fake surprise.

"Yeah. Here actually. Good ol' Cyprus Rhodes."

He smiled at her sincerely. "That's great, Case. Congrats."

"Thanks." She shifted again, her eyes meeting his cautiously. "And what are you going to do now that you're finally done? Are you leaving?"

He took the cup of coffee from the kid and stared at it in contemplation. "Err...I guess will be going to graduate school too."

Casey chose that moment to take a sip; a sip that she choked down to stare at him incredulously. "You're going to Graduate school? You? Where? To study what?"

"Well," he began in his best logical tone. "I'll be studying Philosophy and I will be studying it...here." He took a quick sip as he watched her eyes widen.

"You...You will be...Here and...I will be..." Casey eyed him in confusion. "So for the next few years we will both be _in_ Cyprus. Together. Studying. In Cyprus. Together?"

Cappie grinned, absolutely loving the fact that he could make her speechless without having to kiss her. "I guess that's how it's going to be." He paused. "Friend."

The sparkle that had come into her eyes during those past few seconds dimmed slightly. "That's great...friend." She suddenly looked around, her whole demeanour edgy. "So I guess I better go."

"Yeah. Sure."

She glanced at him one last time before turning to leave. "Bye."

Cappie tried to hold it in, but he couldn't. "Case..."

She stopped, her eyes studying him hopefully. "Yeah?"

"Do you want to get dinner some time? As friends?"

Maybe it was the cheeky grin he sported or the fact that he was showing her that he had not really changed at all, but whatever it was, it made her laugh. "Sure, Cap. Dinner."

Saluting his coffee at her, he waited until she saluted back and started heading off. Cappie watched her as he took a sip of the coffee that was too bitter. But he didn't quite notice. He was looking forward to starting it all from the beginning with Casey, but with no fraternities or sororities and no Chambers. He had a feeling he was going to like opening this new chapter in his life. And he couldn't have done it without one Rusty Cartwright. Had Spitter never pushed him into it, he would have never had such a brilliant plan to get the girl.

And get the girl he would, or his name wasn't Cappie The Great, the true President of Kappa Tau Gamma! (He had another name, but he rather not think about that right now)

.

**The End.**


End file.
